Our Own Music
by In the Name of Merlin
Summary: Bella and Edward hate eachother. Alice thinks they should go out, so she balckmails them into telling the whole school that they are. What will happen between the famed duo? AH, Now full story. Rated T just because. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! Sorry, everyone.
1. After School

**Hey everyone! **Esme's Favorite** here! So I've been having major writers block, and I wrote this to get my brain working properly again. I hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

"Watch it, Cullen." I hissed at my life long enemy, Edward Cullen, as he wrapped his arm around my waist in Forks High's parking lot.

"Is that really anyway to talk to your _boyfriend_, Swan?" He replied in a hushed tone, so that none of the other students would overhear the new couple's argument. I huffed, but then plastered a fake smile on my face.

I started to speak overly loud so that other people could hear us. "Edward, I swear to God, if you start tickling me, I'll…I'll do _something_! I don't know what it is yet, but it will be -!" I was cut off, because Edward actually started to tickle me.

I somehow managed to twist out of his grip and started running to the grass field next to the parking lot. I turned around only to see that he was close to catching me, laughter bubbling from his silk-smooth lips.

Yes, I know from personal experience that his lips are like silk, since we have kissed. Because we are "dating." You see, Alice, my best friend and Edward's younger sister, thought it would be a good idea for Edward and I to go out. When we wouldn't agree, she threatened to show our parents' pictures of us, drunk, at Alice's latest party. So in order to keep the pictures a secret, we only had to do one thing: tell the _whole school_ we are dating.

All we did was walk in to school, hand in hand, and Mt. Gossip erupted.

I was brought back to reality by two very strong, toned, muscular arms wrapping themselves around my waist, picking me up.

"Edward!" I screamed, "Put me down!" He laughed again, but swung me around and placed me to my feet.

"Okay," he said smiling, "But I'm not letting you go without a kiss." He said this with his adorable crooked smile – it was no use denying that Edward was good looking – and I blushed.

There were still some "main gossipers" hanging around, so I played my part, leaning into his embrace, and pressing my lips against his.

If I was being honest with myself, I really liked to kiss Edward…and hang out with Edward…and Edward in general. I can't even remember the reason why I hate him so much. But whatever it is, it's probably really stupid.

Edward pulled away a few seconds later and rested his forehead against mine. He kept one hand around my waist, and used the other to brush some hair away from my face.

"You actually kissed me." He said, surprised. I smiled a little bit before answering.

"Well, there are still some people around, and I kind of like to kiss you." I admitted.

After my confession, I expected him to pull away disgusted, but he stayed put.

He positioned his arm properly on my waist, and took my hand in the other. I followed his lead and put my free hand on his shoulder, and we started to sway back and forth slowly.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he started humming a song, that was oddly familiar, and yet not at the same time. Whatever it was, it was soothing, and very nice to dance to.

Once he finished, he spun me and ended with a dip.

"I kind of like to kiss you, too." He said, before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

He pulled away again. "Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, just as hesitant.

"What would you say if I told you that I didn't hate you? That instead I maybe…love you?" He asked, looking down.

"Hey." I said, pulling his chin up with my finger. "I'd say that I love you, too." And then he smiled as we began dancing again. Dancing to our own music.


	2. The Party

Here it is

**Here it is! The requested chapter two! I've taken it into consideration, wrote out a chapter, and decided that I liked it, so this will now become a story, and then I will do the Edward is James' brother and he likes Bella who is James' girlfriend story.**

**Here you go, lucky ducks!**

**BPOV**

_Shit._ I thought to myself. I never should have let Alice talk me into coming to her party! Last week she dragged me to Jenny's and I got so drunk, I ended up making out with Edward Cullen. My life long enemy, Alice's older brother, Edward Cullen. The kid who I hate with my whole life, Edward Cullen. I don't know if you're getting my point, so I'll spell it out one more time.

I. Hate. Edward. Cullen.

And I made out with him. My life is hell.

Lets just say I don't hold my beer very well. Apparently, when I drink too much, I forget that I hate certain people (coughcoughEdwardcoughcough) and I make out with them.

I think Alice even got a few pictures.

Grimacing, I made my way towards the door, leaving this drunken mess of a party behind. Unfortunately, Alice caught me by the arm and started leading me away from the door, towards a circle of people.

"Alice! Stop it, let go! I was _trying_ to leave!" I yelled at my best friend over the loud music. The loud _rap_ music. Incase it was left out, which I'm sure it was, not only do I hate Edward, but I also hate rap.

"But Belllllaaaahhhhh," Alice whined at me, "We're playing Truth or Dare! And it's my turn, so I pick you!" She said once we got to the circle.

Lucky me, she put me right next to Edward.

I wasn't going to lie and say that I didn't like Edward. God knows he's got _great _looks, but he's got a shitty attitude. Therefore, I hate him. I just can't deal with people who think they're so great. Seriously, I'm amazed he could fit his head through the door, his ego is so big!

"Okay, Bella. Truth or Dare?" Alice asked. Now, I know all of you Truth or Dare players would usually pick Truth because it's the safe option, but when you've known Alice as long as I have, that is not always the case.

This time, I think Truth would lead to 'Hey Bella, did you enjoy mackin' on my brother last week?'

_Hell no_ am I going there. Dare it is.

I sighed. "I pick Dare, Alice." She squealed with delight and clapped her hands together.

"Okay, but it's a private Dare, so I need Bella and Edward to come with me." She said, standing up.

I made a move to get up, but then her words hit me like an angry elephant charging through the forest.

"What? I thought you said _private_?" I whisper yelled once I stood up and reached her ear level.

She looked up at me with her cursed puppy dog eyes. "Well it is…but it's a two person Dare for you and Eddie over here." She said, pinching his cheek.

"Fine, Alice. Let's go." Edward said. I huffed at him for agreeing to go, but decided to follow along anyway. Might as well get it over with, right?

Once we were a safe enough distance away, Alice stopped walking. "Okay, here's the deal. You two are going to tellthewholeschoolyouaregoingout!" She rushed out the last part, but we both heard it loud and clear. I literally felt all the color leave my face.

Only to return a second later. "NO WAY, Alice. Are you crazy?!" Edward and I whisper yelled at the same time. We looked at each other, huffed, and looked away.

"Well, okay… that's fine…_if_ you want the parentals to see…this?" She held up a drunken picture of me…and Edward…making out…with his hand up my shirt. I grimaced. It was worse than I thought. "Or these?" She continued with solo pictures. Some of them were candid, others were posed. One had me on Edward's lap…licking his face? Oh sweet Jesus I am never drinking again.

Blackmail. This girl was good. Except…in a bad way. I was still fuming when Edward took my hand, reluctantly, it seemed.

But the weirdest thing happened. Instead of wanting to vomit for even my hand touching his, my arm got all tingly and warm feeling. I felt…whole, kind of. It was really creepy.

What was _wrong_ with me? This is _Edward Cullen_! I _hate_ Edward! I don't _love_ him!

…Wait. Love? Oh sweet Jesus, I'm so confused.

"Fine then, _boyfriend._" I practically spat the word, keeping up my hatred.

"_Girlfriend_." He said with just as much malice. I flinched from the harshness and his face and voice softened. "I'm sorry." He said in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

My shoes had suddenly become so interesting, I just _couldn't_ look away from their intricate details and color.

I softened my voice a bit, too. "It's okay… I'm sorry, too." I looked up from my shoes, to his face.

He half-smiled at me. It was higher up on one side. Crooked, almost. It was _very_ cute, actually. "It's fine." He said in a quiet tone.

**APOV**

I watched my brother and my best friend, who were so clearly in love, with joy. I turned to sneak off, in hopes of finding _my_ boyfriend, Jasper Hale.

Smiling, I left the two future lovebirds to start making amends with one another.

**Okay, you know the drill. Review Please! Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas, or anything you want to see in chapter 3, please let me know!**


	3. A Date With My So Called Boyfriend

**WOW! I am so sorry for disappearing! I'm back though, and I'll try to update once a week, okay?**

**Love, Esme's Favorite.**

**EPOV**

_Alice. I swear to God, I will murder you. _ She is the whole reason for my "situation." Lets recap, shall we?

Boy goes to sister's party. A party in which alcohol was involved. Boy's sister invites attractive best friend who hates boy. Boy and attractive friend get drunk and proceed to make out. Boy's sister takes pictures, then uses said pictures to blackmail boy and attractive friend into lying to the school, saying that they are dating.

Now, why, you ask, does Bella Swan hate me? I have no idea. She just doesn't like me. Have _I_ done anything wrong? NO. Just –

"Edward!" Alice screamed at me. Oh great. What now? "Why are you home? I thought you had a date with _Bella_?" She emphasized Bella's name like it was supposed to make me happier or excited or something.

"Umm…Alice, that was just a lie to the school. You don't really expect us to _actually_ date each other do you?" I asked. If she thought that I would date someone who hates my guts for NO good reason then she is sorely mistaken.

"But Edwaaaaarrrrrrd! You can't tell the school that you're dating and then _not _date! That's not how the dare works!" She whined. "Plus, Bella'salreadyonherwayoverhereforyoutotakehericeskating!" She rushed out.

"Whatever, Ali – What?" The book I held in my hands fell to the floor. "Alice, why do you do these things to me? You know she hates me! This is brilliant! God. Now I have to go get ready. When will she be here?" I asked. I turned around and looked at her, with a huge smile on her face. "And why are you smiling?"

She quickly wiped off the smile. "I'm not smiling. Honestly, Edward, you need to get your eyes checked. Oh, and she'll be here in ten minutes." With that she walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

_Fantastic._ I thought to myself. _Wait – ten minutes? Shit! I have to get ready!_ I ran up the stairs to my room and ripped clothes out of my closet faster than ever. I finally settled on a dark blue button up shirt, my nice jeans and some slip on black Vans. I sprayed on some of my favorite cologne to top off my look – Classic Old Spice – and the doorbell rang right when I walked out of my room.

"Bella, you practically live here, you don't need to ring the bell any more." I heard Alice say as she let Bella in.

Bella laughed and walked out the door. "Alice stand back!" I heard her yell. I walked down the stairs and watched the door as she walked in a second time.

"Honey, I'm home!" She exclaimed, walking over to the couch and turning on the television. Alice clapped and giggled excitedly.

"Perfect!" She yelled. I decided this was the moment to enter.

"Alice, is Bella here yet?" I asked, pretending that I missed the whole door escapade. Bella shot up off the couch as soon as she heard my voice.

Not wanting to hurt her like I did at the party, I complimented her. "Wow. Bella, you look…wow." And it was the truth; I couldn't think of another word for her except for 'wow.'

She giggled and walked over to me. "I'm in jeans and a sweatshirt. I didn't know this outfit had 'wow' potential. Thanks, Edward." She smiled at me, and I smiled my crooked smile back down at her. She blushed.

_You always have 'wow' potential, Bella. _"Erhm…let's get going then, shall we?" I asked in the ever polite tone Carlisle and Esme raised me to use. She nodded and we made our way to the car.

I walked her to her side of the car and held open her door for her. She blushed once more. "Thanks." She mumbled. It would become my goal to make her blush as much as possible today – she was absolutely radiant when she did. She got inside the car and I ran around to the driver's side.

**BPOV**

Bella, you practically live here, you don't need to ring the bell any more." Alice said as she let me in the front door of my second home.

A brilliant plan formed inside my head, so I laughed and walked back outside, shutting the door behind me. "Alice stand back!" I shouted. I was going to burst through the front door, and I didn't want to accidentally hit her.

I took a big breath, needing to yell loudly, and walked through the door. "Honey, I'm home!" I yelled as loud as I could, walking over to the couch and turning on the television. Alice clapped and giggled excitedly.

"Perfect!" She yelled. She ran over to the couch and we started laughing when Edward walked in.

"Alice, is Bella here yet?" He asked, sounding slightly dazed. I shot up off of the couch, smoothing out my…my sweatshirt. Perfect.

"Wow. Bella, you look…wow." He complimented me, looking astonished. And astonishing. I think I can give him a chance today. Maybe he's not such a jerk. He _did_ compliment me right away.

I giggled and walked over to him, anyway. "I'm in jeans and a sweatshirt. I didn't know this outfit had 'wow' potential. Thanks, Edward." I smiled up at him, trying to be as nice as possible. Hopefully this niceness would last all day. He smiled back down at me – that gorgeous crooked smile of his – and I, of course, blushed.

"Erhm…let's get going then, shall we?" He asked in his polite tone. You know, I don't think I've ever noticed how nice he _can be_, because I've always seen him be such a jerk to everyone else, aside from his family, that is.

I nodded and we left the house and walked outside to his car. He was walking very close to me, and his hand brushed mine a few times. I wonder if he feels this tingling that I do?

Instead of walking to his side of the car, he walked me to mine and _held open my door._ No one has held open a door for me since I was a baby and couldn't do it on my own. "Thanks," I mumbled, blushing, _again_. Once I got inside the car he ran around to the driver's side.

"So…ice skating?" He asked about five minutes into the ride. Oh good, he felt the awkward tension, too.

I chuckled with out emotion. "Yeah, Alice said it would be fun. She clearly doesn't know me very well." I said, earning a confused glance from Edward.

"You don't skate? Huh." He asked, somewhat rhetorically.

I was about to answer when all of a sudden he pulled a U-Turn and we were headed in the opposite direction. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled, my somewhat good mood gone.

"No," He said, "I'm trying to not take you ice skating." I gave him a blank look and he elaborated.

"You said you don't skate, so I'm taking you somewhere else. Besides, my plan is way more fun than Alice's." He said confidently.

"Okay, I'm in. Where are you taking me?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"We, my dear, are going to play," He paused for dramatic effect, "Laser Tag."

"I'm definitely in." I said, now excited for the day ahead with my so-called boyfriend.

**There you have it! Haha! I left it at a good spot I think. =] Okay, I will update again this weekend because I feel bad for ditching you guys earlier. For now, this is all I've got, and I have history notes that need to be done. Review and I shall see you next chapter.**

**Ta Ta For Now!**

**-Esme's Favorite.**


	4. The Blonde

**SORRY! I've been caught up with last minute Christmas shopping! I just finished yesterday! (23****rd****).**

**Please keep reading the story! **

**Esme's Favorite**

**EPOV**

Bella and I arrived at the Laser Tag arena about ten minutes after the plan was formed. We were going to tell Alice that ice skating was to cold for the time being, and that we wanted to try our hand at laser tag.

"Why don't you wait here and I'll check us in?" I asked her. She looked up from the pictures of party groups and smiled at me.

"Okay." She said. I smiled and walked over to the counter where a bleach blonde was eyeing me hungrily.

Now, I'm not an idiot. I _see_ when girls throw themselves at me – I just choose to ignore it. Sometimes I'll egg it on to see how long I can make them try, but today, I am on a date.

With a _very_ attractive woman.

"Hello," I said in my most charming voice, "My name is Edward, and I'm here with –"

"Edward, look! You can rent out the whole arena! Oh how cool would that be?!" Bella shouted out as she read the plaques hanging on the walls.

I chuckled. "I'm here with my girlfriend, Bella. I'd like to try and rent out the whole arena, please?" I asked her politely.

The blonde looked over my shoulder at Bella and rolled her eyes. "The whole arena for _two _people? Don't you think that's a little bit much for _her_?" She sneered out. I instantly took offense. Bella was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met, and I was not going to put up with the shit this…this _child_ was feeding me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I continued with my calm, polite façade, "I didn't know employees were allowed to make judgments that make them loose businesses with the _Cullen family_," I purposely accented our name to make us sound more important than we actually were. It must have worked because her eyes widened and she started shaking her head back and forth. "Now, my girlfriend and I will be taking our business elsewhere, where the employees are a bit more competent. Thank you for wasting my time. Good day." I had given up on the polite tone by now and was just talking, with no emotion – something I have found to be more threatening than actually trying to sound menacing – and turned to leave.

"No, wait! Mr. Cullen, I am so sorry! I had not realized that my comments would have such an effect on your outlook of things." The blonde said in a too polite tone, trying to undo the damage she had done. I paused my walk and looked at Bella. She had a confused look on her face and started walking over. When she reached me I put an arm around her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Play along, love." She looked up at me, slightly flushed, but nodded anyway.

"Yes?" I asked in the same disinterested tone as before, while turning around.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Cullen. Please, stay and accept the whole arena and food free of charge." She hurried out with a worried smile on her face.

"Oh, Edward, spare this poor girl the humiliation of whatever idiotic mistake has happened and accept it!" Bella quietly, yet loudly enough for the blonde to hear, said politely.

I pretended to ponder her input, before nodding at the blonde. "I promise, not a word to your boss, and we will accept your offer." I said politely.

"Oh thank God." She muttered. "Right this way, Sir."

xxx

"Edward! That was so much fun!" Bella yelled as we walked out of the arena, hand in hand. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Bella, you are absurd." I told her. She huffed and turned to walk away, when I pulled her back by our conjoined hands. "_But_, you _are_ my girlfriend, and I…I like you a lot." I looked away hoping that she wouldn't see the pink tint on my cheeks.

"Oh, Edward," She said with a sigh, "I…like you too." I looked up from the ground and it's intricate patterns and looked her in the face.

"Really?" I asked, excited. I must have looked like a child on Christmas morning. **(lol.) **She nodded and I felt my smile grow even more, if that was possible. I let go of her hand and knelt down on the floor.

"Isabella Swan?" I asked in the cheesiest voice I could think of. She giggled and blushed.

"Yes, Edward Cullen?" She asked in return. I chuckled at her playing along.

"Will you," Again I paused for dramatic effect, "Be my girlfriend?"

Now, I know that we were already "dating" but now that I was sure that we both _actually_ liked each other, I wanted to make it official.

She started fanning herself with her hand and fake crying. "Oh, Edward! This is so sudden! I don't know what to say!" She played along perfectly, "Except for _YES_!" She yelled. I stood up, picked up Bella and twirled her around in circles.

"She said yes! She said yes!" I laughed freely as I twirled around _my girlfriend_. And this time, I was actually happy to say it.

"Okay, Edward. I'm getting a little sick…Okay, STOP!" She yelled. I immediately put her down and held her close, not caring if she were to get sick on me.

After a few more minutes the blonde walked over. "Oh my, is there anything I can get for you Mr. Cullen?" She asked with that same too polite tone.

"No, thank you. We were just leaving. And I promise, not a _word_ to your boss." I said. She beamed at herself for not getting into trouble…today.

I half carried Bella out to the car and once she was in I ran over to the driver's side.

"Lets get you home, eh?" I asked her. I turned to the passenger side to see that she was already asleep. I smiled and took her hand, holding it all the way back to her house.

xxx

When I got back from dropping off Bella I went to the stairs to go to my room, but was stopped by the hyperactive pixie I like to call my sister, Alice.

"You're _glowing_," She said. I was puzzled by whatever she could have meant, but went along with it anyway.

"Erhm…sure, Alice." I started to walk around her, but she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"So how's Bella?" She asked in a nonchalant manner. I bet she had some weird alternative motive.

"She's great – good. She's good. I dropped her off after we played laser tag. She fell asleep in the car before we even started to leave, it was so cute. I wish you could've seen it." I started rambling. I had been looking at the wall whilst I was talking, but I turned to Alice now to find her with the same smile she had on this morning. "Alice, you're smiling again. Why?"

"Honestly, Edward. Get your eyes checked." She started to walk down the stairs before she cocked her head to the left and whispered. "You asked her out…for real." Then she kept walking down the stairs.

I stood there for maybe five or ten more minutes before I remembered that I was standing on the staircase.

I knew it. Alternative motive.

**There you have it! Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	5. What Does Alice Have To Say?

**Well. This is a bit embarrassing. I feel pretty crappy for procrastinating this chapter, so I would appreciate it if I got a lot of motivational reviews to write chapter six!**

**Chapter five, lovelies.**

**APOV**

My brother can be such an idiot sometimes. I swear, if it weren't for me, he would still be single and miserable. And do I get any thanks? Any, "Wow, Alice. You were _so_ right! How can I ever thank you?" How about any, "Alice, I have fallen in love with your best friend, how can I ever repay you?"

Let me check. _No._

I swear to the good Lord, that boy is so _dense_.

But you might not know where I'm coming from. Let me back things up a bit, okay?

My name is Alice Cullen, and I have the stupidest brother alive. Not _Emmett_, sillies. I'm talking about _Edward_. First of all, the kid practically repels the opposite sex. And it's not because he doesn't attract their attention – trust me, he does – it's that he _ignores it_. I mean, what the hell?

And secondly, he doesn't lock his door at night. Anyone who has lived with me for as long as Edward has (which is his whole life, people) and you'd think they'd learn to lock their doors. But not Edward. No, he thinks I respect him too much to sneak into his room and listen to him sleep talk. Which I do, but it's just too fun to ignore.

That's how this whole mess started out anyway. So there I was, listening to him yak it up in his sleep, and he all of a sudden blurts out "Ohhh yeah. Mmmm Bella, yes!"

I'm thinking he's awake, so I go "…Edward?" And trust me people, I'm freaking out, because Bella is my best friend. I thought she was under the blanket doing…_things_ to my brother. Trust me when I say I didn't look at her the same for a while.

When I didn't get a response, I tried again and again. Eventually I figured out that he was asleep, but I started to wonder. Why was he dreaming about Bella?

Oh, but it gets better. It turns out Bella sleep talks _too_. So the next time I was at her house for a sleepover, I overheard her talking. And _guess_ what she said.

Did you guess?

Probably not. So I'll tell you!

She said, "Edwaaaardddd ohhh yessssssss." God, put these too together, and you would have the first dreamed up sexcapades. I swear, they must have been having the same dream. Talk about freaky.

And it was especially freaky for poor little me! I was starting to worry that they were doing things with each other behind my back!

So I planned this whole evening out, and eventually got them to "date," but then they started dating for real! And neither of them thanks little old Alice.

Gosh, life is unfair, huh?

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was in my room, and extremely confused. The last thing I remembered was Edward putting me in the car and…Edward!

Oh my gosh. He asked me to be his girlfriend…and I said…yes. Wow. A few weeks ago, and I would have been repulsed. Throwing up on the floor, even. But now…now the thought brings a smile to my face. Now I think of all the good times there will be ahead of us. Of all the moments we can share together. Of all the rest of our lives.

I can only hope he feels it too.

**EPOV**** (lots of these today, huh?)**

After I left Alice and her freaky all knowing-ness, I finished walking up the stairs and went up to the music room. Mom and Dad had it put in when they figured out that Alice, Emmett, and I were all pretty decent musically inclined people. There were drums for Alice, guitars for me and Emmett, and a piano for myself. This was my favorite room to be in, besides my room.

I walked past my guitar, strumming the cords, and sat down at my prized piano bench. A tune that had been forming in my head the entire car ride home flowed from my fingertips and I let it carry me away. Away from the stresses of the real world, and away from Alice, Emmett, the blonde haired girl from the arena, Carlisle, Esme, school, everything.

But never Bella.

In fact, as I played, it was as if I saw her dancing around a room. She was dressed in all white, and the room around her was black. She kept perfectly in time with the music, and flowed around the room, with far more grace than she could ever posses in the real world.

It was as if the two were intertwined, meant to be together. In a way, it reminded me of Bella and myself. Meant to be together. For the rest of our lives. Dancing to our own music.

**I felt this was a good place to end **the chapter.** The story is **not** over yet! I plan to do a few more chapters, hopefully up to ten!**

**BUT IT'S NOT OVER!!**

**Review, please!**


	6. Edward Vs Milk

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**EPOV**

When I woke the next morning I was in my bed. How did I get here? Oh yeah. I finally stopped playing the piano and _dragged _myself – literally – to bed.

I rolled out of said bed and started walking to the bathroom. Why was it so hard to move? My pajama pants are flannel and super easy to move around in. I looked down at my body and noticed that I was still fully clothed.

_Awesome._

_That's_ _not uncomfortable or anything_, I thought to myself as I made my way to the bathroom, humming the tune I was playing last night as I walked down the stairs to get some breakfast.

I went to the cabinet to see what cereal we had this week. You see, when one lives with Emmett Cullen, one learns not to get attached to breakfast cereals. We always have different cereals every week, because the big oaf plows through them so_ fast_.

But I love that kid. He's my brother. I love everything about him. And Alice, too. We've been the best of friends ever since all three of us could walk and talk.

Rosalie and Jasper, respectively dating Emmett and Alice, have joined our little "gang" over the years. And now, I have Bella.

I mean, sure, she has always been there, but that was when she was _Alice's_ friend, and my enemy. Now, she gets to join our group as my girlfriend. And I'm happy about it. Just thinking about her brought a smile to my face.

As I started to think about Bella, the vision of her dancing flowed through my mind again. But this time she was saying my name.

"Edward," she called out to me in a singsong voice. I smiled sheepishly at her until she called my name out again.

"Edward," she said, louder, with a small smile.

I just laughed. She was too cute.

"Edward!" She yelled out this time. I was shocked. It didn't even sound like Bella. More like…Emmett? What was Emmett doing in my daydream of Bella?

"Edward!" Emmett called out to me again through Bella's smiling face.

But then the _real_ Emmett shook my shoulder. "EDWARD! CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU'VE BEEN POURING MILK DOWN YOUR LEG FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!! EDWARD?! EDWARD!"

That was enough to break me of my reverie.

"Shit! What?" I yelled back at him. He grinned a big, toothy grin at me and pointed down to my now soaked jeans.

I followed his finger and cursed every possible God in the universe for letting my focus wander.

Grumbling, I thrust the cereal bowl towards Emmett. "Here." I spit out, my teeth grinding together furiously.

He happily took the bowl from me and began devouring my favorite cereal – which we never have, due to the "Cereal Schedule" we've been following to keep Emmett from getting bored.

And now, I don't get to eat my Cocoa Puffs.

I grumbled even more as I walked back up the stairs to my room and grabbed a new pair of jeans. I tore off my old ones and violently pushed my legs through the leg holes in the new pair.

Just as I fastened the button on the jeans, my phone rang.

I angrily grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D. on the front.

_Bella_.

Just getting a call from her calmed me down and brought a smile to my face.

"Hello?" I answered calmly.

"Edward? Hey!" Came the bright and silky voice of my beloved.

I chuckled into the receiver. "Hey, Bella."

We made plans to hang out later, and I was going to pick her up at her house in an hour.

I went back downstairs to see if there were any remains of my Cocoa Puffs, and saw that no, there were not. But I also saw that Alice had cleaned up the milk I poured on myself and left a sticky note on the counter.

_Don't bother thanking me, I already did._

_Not that you would anyway._

_-Alice_

Not understanding her weird note, I shrugged and went to the music room to visit with my daydream of Bella again.

I walked up the stairs slowly, trying to kill my time until I could be with Bella again. I looked at each picture of my family on the wall that led up the stairs. Esme had put her favorites up, so that the whole world could see the embarrassing things the Cullen and Hale children got into.

I laughed quietly in my head at the memory that each picture brought. The first one I passed was a picture of Alice and I graduating kindergarten. I remembered that day all too clearly. Emmett had put a dead frog next to the microphone and the teacher picked it up – just like he wanted. Alice and I were laughing so hard, that when we "graduated" our faces were a bright cherry red. Which, of course, was when Esme took our picture. She said it was going on the wall to "symbolize our craziness from grade one."

The other pictures, including Emmett's mug shot for mooning the ninth grade and Alice being dragged from a store, bawling her eyes out because her credit card had been rejected. She had been saving up, not buying anything, for months to buy a pair of Prada shoes. But it turned out that Esme had accidentally taken Alice's card instead of her own when she went new furniture shopping. Alice didn't come out of her room for days. How did we get the picture, you might ask?

Three words.

Rosalie's camera phone.

Best picture ever taken on a phone, guaranteed.

I chuckled as I picked up my pace, eager to "see" Bella; dancing with a grace she could never posses in the real world.

**BPOV**

Where is Edward? He was supposed to pick me up so that we could go to Port Angeles today. He was supposed to pick me up at ten. He was supposed to pick me up an hour ago.

It's not like I'm sitting next to the phone, waiting for him to call. Not like I'm putting off homework or anything else that can be done while I wait. Not like I'm getting angrier and angrier every minute that he's later and later.

After waiting for fifteen more minutes, I gave up and called him again. Not that I hadn't already – I've called him at least five times, and does he answer? No! And does he answer now? NO!

Angry and dejected, I call my best friend in the whole wide world, Alice Cullen.

She picks up on the first ring.

"Bella? Edward just left, swearing and speeding. He feels really bad; he got caught up writing a song. I think it's for you! He had an episode this morning, with milk, ask him to explain. Anyway, please forgive him; he truly lo – likes this relationship. It would mean the world to him – and me, if you forgave him. Please?" She said in a rush.

All I really got out of it was "_Edward left…speeding…feels bad…song…episode morning milk…explain…likes relationship…forgive him."_

Sighing into the phone, I gave into Alice's ways one final time. "Okay, Alice. I'll forgive him and talk to him," I chuckled, "and ask him about the milk." I smiled into the phone as we said our goodbyes.

Hanging up the phone I heard a car door slam shut and feet pounding as Edward raced to the door. Before he could break it though, I opened it.

He looked a little startled, but mostly upset and rushed. He even had a few tear marks running down his cheeks. I reached up and with my index finger wiped them away.

He leaned into my touch and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I instantly forgave him and pulled him in for a hug. He eagerly returned it, squeezing me hard against his stomach.

"Edward?" I asked, "Why does Alice want me to ask you about your milk episode this morning?"

**End Chapter 6. **

**If you kill me, you'll never get a chapter 7.**

**Reviews to me are like different cereals each week to Emmett.**

**-Esme's Favorite**


	7. Bella Plans A Dinner

**A/N: Don't kill me.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**EPOV**

_She'll kill me. She'll kill me._ I can't believe that I was an hour late picking her up! I curse myself for getting caught up with my _vision Bella_ to not notice that. Alice came in and told me that I was late, and the weird different-voice-through-Bella's-mouth thing happened again.

You can imagine my surprise when my girlfriend started shouting at me for no reason.

After Alice "woke me up" from my daydream, I sprinted out of the house and towards my car. Thank God for automatic unlock, or I would have been stuck out there for hours trying to focus enough to unlock the damn door.

Finally I was inside the car, and I sped off in the direction of Bella's house. How I always manage to never get caught speeding, I'll never know. But I don't question it. I like to think that I'm just lucky.

Throwing the car in to park and just barely turning it off, I raced to Bella's front door. Right as I was about to pound the door in, it opened. There was Bella, with her forgiving smile and loving brown eyes.

I could feel the barely there trails from a few angry tears that were still on my cheeks. Bella saw them and reached up to wipe them off.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing that I could force out of my mouth, as I leaned into her touch. However, she seemed to not be angry with me at all. When she pulled me in for a hug I was shocked, but happy. I hugged her back and squeezed her tightly against my stomach.

"Edward? Why does Alice want me to ask you about your milk episode this morning?" Bella chuckled out once I released her from my grip.

"What? …Oh you know Alice, always making up stories…she's crazy…" I said, trying to laugh it off.

Bella, not buying it, simply gave me a skeptical look. Thinking quickly of something I'd seen work only in movies, I pulled her in for a kiss. She sighed happily and relaxed into my embrace.

It was only when her father cleared his throat did I even realize how long we had been there. Embarrassingly quick, Bella and I separated. I reached over and grabbed her hand, holding on to her tightly so that I could remain focused. Somehow, being in contact with Bella helped me focus, and I was going to take full advantage of that while getting the third degree from her father.

"Chief Swan, what a…erhm…pleasant surprise." I said, sticking out my hand that wasn't clasped around Bella's. He took it, and briskly shook my hand, making sure to squeeze it tightly.

"Please, son. Call me Charlie," he said with a chuckle. "I only put on the tough guy persona for the real jerks. But I believe that you have my daughter's best interests at heart." He chuckled again, and I nervously joined in.

"So! I hear you took Bella to play laser tag yesterday? That's quite impressive! She's not too much of what you would call a _sports enthusiast_." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Well it's mostly hiding and good aim, and _that_ Bella's good at. She won most of the games yesterday!" I said, hopefully impressing the chief with my…I don't know. Just hopefully impressing him.

For the entire conversation, Bella had been watching her father and I talk. All of a sudden she exclaimed, "We should invite Edward's family over for dinner!"

Charlie and I merely stared at her.

"What? Dad, you and I both know that _I'm_ the one who does all the cooking around here anyway! And plus, it makes sense that Edward has dinner with my family, and that I have dinner with his…as his girlfriend…What's a better way than doing both at once?"

"Well you know what, that actually sounds like a good idea. I'm off of work the next few days, and Edward can check with Carlisle to see what his schedule is like. We'll work something out. Now if you kids will excuse me, there is a spot on Billy's couch with my name on it. I'll see you later Bells!"

And with that said, Charlie got in his car and drove off.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she was grinning up at me.

"Wha–?" Was all I got out before she tackled me to the floor and began kissing me. Not that I was complaining.

After about 10 minutes of some good Bella and Edward alone time (which was clearly not enough, if you ask me) the phone rang. Bella started to get up to answer it, but I pulled her close to me and refused to let her go. She laughed and started to protest, but I quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"Edward! What if it's Charlie? There could be an emergency!" She protested again and again. I merely chuckled and kissed her over and over. She finally managed to escape my grasp and ran for the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, clearly out of breath. I got up off of the floor and walked over to her. When I reached her she smiled and reached for my hand. I gladly gave it to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I put my head on her shoulder and tried to see who was on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Bells! I just wanted to see if you wanted to come hang out, maybe work on the bikes with me?" Came the voice of a boy. He sounded to be around our age. _Great…competition._

"Oh, I don't know, Jake. I'm with Edward right now…" _Haha! Take _that_ Jake. She's with her _boyfriend.

"So? I'm with Ness. Maybe they can meet each other, and we'll start a gang! What? No, Dad! Not like a motorcycle gang! Wha–? I _know_ we have motorcycles, but – NO! We're not a real gang! …Dad! Listen to me for once, will ya? Come on! …I gotta go, Bells. Talk to you later." And then he hung up.

I couldn't help but admire his character. Which he definitely had a lot of.

"I want to meet him." The words came out of my mouth without me even realizing that I did, in fact, want to meet him. Bella looked as shocked as I was.

"_Really_? That's great! Oh, you two will be the best of friends before you know it!" She said, looking pleased. "Now…where were we?"

Needless to say, more Bella and Edward alone time ensued.

* * * * *

Later on that evening, I told Carlisle about Bella's plans for dinner.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea! Let me call in to the office and see what I can do," he said as he walked down the hall to his office. I knew it wouldn't be a problem though, seeing as he had never taken time off of work and had hardly ever called in sick. He has so many sick days and so much time off that he hasn't used; he wouldn't have to work for the next two years and could still be paid for it. Getting time off would definitely not be a problem for him.

I decided to text Bella and let her know how things went.

_Carlisle says anytime works for him. Plan away this fabulous dinner of yours. :)  
I miss you 3  
-E_

After I sent the text, I laid down on my bed and waited for her reply.

It came almost instantly. I chuckled before opening the message; typical Bella.

_That's great! Tell everyone to be at my house tomorrow at six. Em and Ali can bring Rose and Jazz if they want :)  
I miss you more 3  
See you tomorrow!  
-B_

I was typing out a reply when another message came through.

_Charlie has work tomorrow until five. Come over in the morning?  
I don't have to start dinner until at least four. ;)  
Bella_

Eagerly I told her that I would be there at ten. Then I said my goodbye and went to sleep, where my dreams were full of a smiling, beautiful, happy Bella.

**Tada! Chapter 7. I am **_terribly sorry_** for the delay in this chapter. But, I'm on spring break and have tons of free time, so expect maybe one more chapter out of me this week!**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**-Esme's Favorite**


	8. Double Date

**Dear loyal and loving readers (if any of you are still waiting for new chapters anymore…) I apologize for the delay in this chapter, and I hope to have the next one up soon. So, here's chapter 8.**

**-Esme's Favorite**

**BPOV**

I woke up unusually early the next morning. Charlie had already left to go fishing with Billy, but the note that he left on the kitchen counter said he would be home around four o'clock.

I made myself some breakfast (can't go wrong with Cocoa Puffs!) and sat down in front of the couch to watch some early morning cartoons before Edward came over.

I was in the middle of watching Jerry defeat Tom yet again when the doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock to make sure that it wasn't already ten. It was only 9:20. That couldn't be Edward already, could it?

I got up off the couch and half jogged, half walked to the door. Pulling it open, I was surprised to see that it _was _Edward standing there.

"Edward? What are you doing here _forty_ _minutes_ early?" I asked as he pulled me in for a chaste but loving kiss.

"Well, I was so late yesterday that I figured I would make up for it today by getting here early." He stated simply.

"Well that's very sweet of you, but I'm still in my pajamas and I'm just watching cartoons." As I said this, I realized it didn't matter. As long as I was able to spend the day with Edward, it didn't matter what we were doing. He seemed to come to this same conclusion, because he gestured to his simple jeans and sweatshirt before smiling his lopsided grin.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the couch. We spent quite a few hours on the couch just watching cartoons, occasionally sharing some kisses during the commercials or the boring episodes. It was definitely the perfect start to the day.

**EPOV**

I looked down at Bella, who was leaning against my right side with her legs spread out on the rest of the couch, and I smiled. I leaned in and kissed her temple before giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

I know we hadn't been in our relationship for very long, but I definitely could see myself – if I wasn't already – falling in love with Bella. It was hard for me to even imagine hating her. I don't even know why I did. She is the most beautiful, perfect, caring and loving woman I have ever known, and I wouldn't trade a single moment of time with her for anything in the world.

After spending a few hours on the couch, Bella decided that she was going to make us lunch. I took the opportunity to stretch my legs and found myself at the fireplace looking at a picture of a nine-year-old Bella grinning hugely at the camera, revealing her braces. She was holding an award of some sort...I'd have to ask her about that later.

After looking at some more pictures of a younger Bella, I decided to see if she wanted any help making our lunches. I walked in on her in the middle of a phone conversation.

"No, Dad, we're not _'up to anything'_." I could tell by the way she said the last part that she was rather annoyed. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She leaned into my embrace and I could feel her body begin to relax. I put my head on her chin and we swayed back and forth slightly.

"Okay Dad…Yes…Okay…Uh-huh…Okay, buh bye…YES Dad…Okay, I'M HANGING UP NOW DAD, GOODBYE!" She said with a huff and practically slammed the phone down on the receiver. "What is up with parent's and saying goodbye on a phone?"

I chuckled at her rhetorical question and pulled her closer to me. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up into my eyes. I swear she was looking into my soul, her gaze was that piercing. I felt like I could tell her anything.

"Bella, I lo– " I was cut off by the shrill ring of the phone. We both jumped at the sound and separated so she could answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Jake. Umm…I guess we could hang out? I don't know if now's such a good time though…I'm with Edward…" I motioned for her to give me the phone. "Uhh, hang on for a sec Jake."

"Hi, Jacob?" I asked into the receiver. The reply was a little bit shakier than I would have expected.

"Uhh, hey…Edward, right?" I wanted to laugh at his nervousness. I knew he had a girlfriend and he knew that Bella was taken, so there was no reason for me to dislike the kid.

"Yeah. So you're a close friend of Bella's, correct?"

"Y–yes…what's up?" I seriously had _no _idea why this kid was freaking out so much.

"Jake, relax. I don't want to kill you. I just wanted to know if you and…" I trailed off, realizing I had forgotten his girlfriend's name.

"Ness," he supplied.

"Right. If you and Ness wanted to go out to lunch with Bella and I." There was no answer on the other end, so I'm guessing he wore the same expression of shock that Bella was wearing now. I chuckled and pulled her in close to me.

My laugh must have snapped Jacob out of whatever reverie he was in because he let out a short laugh of his own.

"Sure, that sounds great! When and where did you want to meet up?"

I gave him the details and we said goodbye and hung up the phone. I glanced down at Bella to see that she was scrutinizing my every move.

"Okay, I give up. Why do you _really_ want to meet Jake?" She finally asked.

"Well, if he's a close friend of yours, I figure it won't be too bad to get on his good side while I'm ahead." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her in a playful way.

"Edward Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" She asked, a playful gleam in her eye.

"Well, you're going to go out to lunch with me, your friend Jacob and his girlfriend Ness. And then we're going to come back here to get started on this fabulous dinner that you have planned." I answered matter-of-factly. Then I grinned toothily at her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Minutes later, when we broke apart, she excused herself to go upstairs and put on 'outside clothes,' as she put it. When she came back downstairs, she was wearing a pair of dark-wash jeans with a dark blue long sleeved shirt on. She looked breathtaking.

"Bella, you look amazing." I still wanted to tell her how I really felt, but I knew it would have to wait.

Grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together, I led her to the car so that we could go meet Jake and Ness and I could try to get his approval.

I don't know why, but Jacob's approval of our relationship was almost as crucial as Charlie's.

I was determined to get it.

**So our little Eddie-kins is in love. Will he tell Bella how he really feels or will someone else interfere? Who knows? Well, I do. And you will if you review! So please be kind, and I promise to try and update faster. **

**Thanks for all your kindness!**

**-Esme's Favorite.**


End file.
